One way or another
by Mbcole95
Summary: She bumped into maybe one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. Tall, with broad shoulders and piercing amber eyes stared at her in what she could best describe as annoyance. When Rin is offered a job as a personal secretary, how can she say no to the handsome devil, and will her past catch up with her?
1. Chapter 1

Rin sat quietly for probably the first time in her life, well not first time but she could probably count on her fingers the times she'd been this quiet. This had to be the biggest thing that could happen to her in her life.

It had only been a week ago, on her way home she just couldn't hold it in any longer, so she rushed into the next tall building she came across and ran to the nearest restroom. On her way out she bumped into maybe one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. Tall, with broad shoulders and piercing amber eyes stared at her in what she could best describe as annoyance. The long white hair and marks across his face didn't really faze her, demons had been around forever.

"Oh, terribly sorry," she apologized giving him a large smile, not making an attempt to move around the attractive man.

He said nothing, but seemed to make a sound that resembled a "Hn," as he continued to walk on.

"I'm Rin by the way," she said waving him off, the same smile on her face. He said nothing but she was delighted when he turned his head slightly to glare at her. Yeah, so what if it was a glare, he still looked at her twice.

When she went home that night, she couldn't help the bubbles that festered in her stomach. She dreamed of amber eyes watching her.

Sesshomaru's day hadn't gotten any better as it went on. He woke up annoyed, more so than usual, and dreaded getting out of bed. Putting on one of his best suits he prepared for the meeting his father had set up for him to introduce him to potential merging opportunities.

Jaken his ever so _loyal ward_, he thought with distaste, started off with his complaining as soon as he was out the door. He ignored him as his head started to pound.

When he finally made it to the office, he realized the traffic made him late, putting him right at his meeting time; which was an hour long discussion as to why these men thought that Sesshomaru should merge businesses with them.

Finally after making his way out of there, he ran into head first into her. She had long brown hair, with eyes to match. He couldn't hold back the annoyed expression or the sound that escape him. The thought of killing her briefly crossed his mind, until he saw her smile.

The thought of protecting this smiling woman crossed his mind only to be thrown out. Angrily he started to walk away, only for her to scream her name at him.

_Rin?_

Stopping at the sound he turned and glared at the fact that she had stopped him as he turned and continued on.

After the longest day he settled in his study, rubbing his temples. Chocolate brown eyes crossed his mind briefly and he growled softly.

"Rin," the name rolled off his tongue as he sat back in the chair, closing his eyes.

"Hello," Rin answered the phone, a little confused at not recognizing the number. "Yes, hello is this Rin?" The voice asked; the voice of a very cheery woman. The cheeriness rubbed off as she smiled and answered yes.

"Hello, this is Kagome, I work at Takashi inc. I was calling about a job interview."

Rin sat down confused, _job? I don't remember applying for a job…"_

"I'm sorry? I don't think I applied for anything?"

The woman laughed, causing Rin to feel even more confused, "maybe you have the wrong Rin?"

"No, we're calling to offer you a job. You will be a secretary for Mr. Takashi."

"Oh… why me?" She asked, she was shocked, and excited?

"I was just told to call you, I follow bosses orders and this was the first one on the list for the day."

"Where is Takashi located again?" She asked, had she even been there before?

"1564 Chestnut Street, third building down," She said, she could practically hear the smile from the woman's voice.

"Oh when should I be there?"

"Tomorrow morning if you can," she replied causing the girl to start stuttering, she didn't know what was going on.

"Ok…"

"Ok great, see you then Rin!"

Hanging up the phone Rin stared at it sitting in the palm of her hand. _Chestnut Street isn't that where she used the bathroom the other day? I wonder if that demon will be there tomorrow…_

Smiling she walked over to the hot stove to finish cooking her supper, this day just got better.

"Mr. Takashi, you have an interview with Rin Sanko tomorrow morning at nine, so try not to schedule anything at that time." Kagome told him popping her head into his office. He didn't say anything so she assumed he heard her. How strange that her boss would have her call up some random girl, but how exciting. She hoped this one wouldn't be like the last. She barely made it a week, but she smiled, she had a feeling she would like this one.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, after thinking over for what feels like decades if I am content with the start of this story, I think I will go with it. I have a few issues with the first chapter that I will probably go back over sooner or later, but I will try to improve them as I continue the story. If you readers see any errors that you can point out to me, you should feel free to PM me with anything. I love all the help I can get with editing my writing. However, I hope you this is enjoyed!_

* * *

Rin sighed, how was she supposed to dress for an interview when she didn't even know what she was going to be doing? Was she supposed to dress formal or casual? Deciding on a little more dressy she fished back into the part of her closet she rarely ventured and dug out a black pencil skirt, and simple white button up.

What did secretaries do again? She laughed at herself and pulled her black heels on. She supposed just answered phones. "I just hope I don't embarrass myself at this interview," she mumbled tucking a couple of stray hairs behind her hair. Walking outside, she started her short walk to the street she was going to. Unfortunately she lived right next to the overpopulated area, so she had easy access to all the hustle and bustle of the busy streets.

Arriving at her destination, she sighed as she saw the large doors that may potentially be her new job. Crossing her fingers she made her way inside and walked up to the front lobby desk.

Smiling at the bored looking woman Rin told her name and appointment time. When the woman made no moves to look it up, she repeated it.

"Rin… my name is Rin."

"Honey, I heard you, I'm just wondering what you're doing here." She said in a mocking tone. How dare she? Rin thought, why was she being so rude?

"No offense or anything, but you said you were here for an interview? I don't suppose you've noticed, but humans don't work here for the most part." She said, popping her gum at the end of her sentence.

At closer inspection, Rin did notice that the woman's ears, though covered by her hair for the most part, were pointed somewhat like an elf; and what looked to be like red contacts must be the real color of her eyes. If only demons worked here than why did they call her?

"Rin is that you?" A sweet voice asked, and she turned to see a dark haired woman walking towards her briskly, a bright smile on her face. She didn't look like a demon, but she supposed that it could easily be hidden.

"I'm Kagome, you are Rin aren't you?" She asked shaking her hand, her smile never wavering.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you." She told her in reply, not noticing the sneer that the lobby woman sent her way. She did notice the loud popping of gum behind her though.

"You are just in time; Mr. Takashi is ready to see you." She told her, dragging her to the elevator by the hand behind her, taking the younger girl by surprise.

She was able to squeak out a quick okay before the elevator doors were shut, and it escalated to what she guessed was the top floor.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," she gushed, taking Rin by surprise. She didn't even know this woman why was she happy to see her. Looking her up and down, Rin sighed in relief that she dressed a little more formal now. Kagome wore a skirt similar to her own, and her shirt was ruffled up in a sophisticated way. Her dark hair and green colored eyes were startling in contrast and made Rin all more self-conscious about her own appearance.

When they reached the top floor, she was all but dragged out… again as they walked up to a pair of double doors that Kagome knocked on loudly.

"Come." A deep voice muttered from the other side, as she walked inside slowly. "Mr. Takashi, Rin is here for the interview." Kagome all but sang, and then she was left alone. After staring at her feel for what seemed like ages, the silence finally got the better of her curiosity and she took a quick glance up, only to do a double take at the man.

It couldn't be could it? The man she ran into? The man she practically drooled over, and embarrassed herself by screaming her name at him? This could be her boss?

Rolling her eyes upward, she thanked the man above that this was happening to her, to her! Rin!

"Excuse me, what about my ceiling is so interesting to you," his icy tone breaking her gratitude.

"Sorry sir." Rin said, "So can you tell me what exactly I'm interviewing for? I wasn't given many details." She stuttered on, trying to not get lost in the glare that was being sent her way.

"Hn, you will be doing anything that is asked; meetings and that sort." He said stonily.

Was he always like this? Rin thought, although for some reason she didn't seem to mind his quiet nature. She always seemed to talk enough for two people anyway.

"So does this mean that I'm hired?" She asked, her bubbling excitement catching the demon off guard.

"Yes, Kagome will give you the details." He replied, once again quietly. She smiled at him, repeatedly thanking him before rushing out of the office.

When she stepped outside she saw Kagome waiting outside practically oozing with excitement. "You are hired, aren't you?" She asked Rin, waiting for her reply. "Yes, I'm supposed to ask you the details of my job?" She asked, making Kagome grasp her hand and squeeze it tightly.

With a squeal of what Rin could only describe as excitement, she was dragged away to learn her new office duties.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think!_


End file.
